An electronic component package generates electromagnetic radiation, which can interfere with surrounding devices in a board assembly. The generated electromagnetic radiation is sometimes called electromagnetic interference (EMI). Generally, it is desirable to provide shielding to prevent the EMI from the electronic component package from interfering with surrounding devices as well as to prevent any EMI from the surrounding devices from interfering with the electronic component package.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.